Coming Back To Me
by ggbaronn22
Summary: Takes place after Season 4 episode 18 when Elena's switch is turned off and Damon and Stefan will do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

This is what I imagine happening when the story returns April 18. Comment if you have any suggestions or if you think I should continue! Delena forever xox grace

* * *

Chapter 1-

Damon's P.O.V.

What have I done? I feel like I just willingly gave away my life. I know Elena was hurting and I know she wouldn't be able to handle the pain from Jeremy's death, but the worst decision of my entire existence was compelling Elena to turn off her emotions. I know the real Elena is in there somewhere, but all I see in front of me is this cold, emotionless, murderer, who will do anything to get what she wants. Yes, we are vampires and yes it comes with the name that we kill but the Elena I knew before was so amazingly human for a vampire some wouldn't even be able to tell she wasn't alive. The compassion she had for the ones she loved was what made me fall in love with her in the first place and now I've destroyed everything that made Elena, Elena. I will never stop loving her for as long as I live, she is my life and no matter how many times she goes back to Stefan, I will never give up and always be waiting. None of that matters right now though, all that matters is getting the cure for Elena and making her take it. Before I did this we were on our way… she told me she loved me and that she picked me. I've gone and screwed myself over picking the selfish route once again. Good job Damon, you managed to fulfill everyone's expectation of you as ruining everything like you always do. What can I do to..

"DAMON, DAMON...are you listening to me?" Stefan broke my trance and gave me that typical Stefan look of stoicism that I am getting so sick of seeing.

"Yes, brother I am listening but I'm sick of this we both know that she doesn't want to take the cure and what does it even matter... if she does take it she's still going to pick you and things will just go back to the way they always were, you being happy and me pining after a girl who will never love me as much as I want her too."

"Damon, don't go there."

"Why not Stefan? I know it's what we're both thinking! I want Elena back to normal as much as anyone, but either way we go it's going to leave me broken-hearted and resentful of both of you."

"You don't know that though, she picked you Damon, not me."

"Whatever, I'm just going to be the unselfish Damon and try to go help the girl I love, even if she's a psycho bitch at the moment…" .. seeing that the topic was done I decided to go find Elena to make sure she hadn't wreaked any havoc since the last time or killed anybody that I had to cover up. She wasn't in our mansion this morning, which worried me. I hated that I cared so much for one woman, that every ounce of me is selfless when it comes to our love, I hated that she had this much control over me, that I really can't just do irresponsible crazy things, that the old Damon would have done. My first and only thing on my mind every morning was Elena and if she was safe and what I could do to make her happy. I hated how she made me feel so human…

All of a sudden my phone buzzed in my pocket

"Damon, its Bonnie. Get to my house quick, Elena is trying to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I dropped the phone and drove as fast I could to Bonnie's house. The door was creaked open, so I walked in as quietly as I could.

"Bonnie?"

I kept walking but there was no sign of her anywhere. I looked around upstairs until I found Bonnie's bedroom. All of a sudden I stop dead in my tracks and listened. I could hear the faint sound of someone breathing and it occurred to me that I forgot to check the closet… I crept closer and closer until I was right in front of Bonnie's closet and suddenly Elena, my Elena, was on top of me growling with a tied up Bonnie still in the closet.

"TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL RIP HER THROAT OUT." Elena viciously screamed at me. I couldn't believe my eyes, this was the worst I've ever seen her. She truly looked like a animal and it killed me inside to see her like this. I know she wasn't herself but I never thought she was so gone as to hurt her best friend.

"Elena calm down, let's work this out." I said as calmly as I could muster.

"Not until you give me your word to stop looking for the cure." She was snarling and her eyes were engulfed in rage. This was the first time as a vampire Elena ever took her fangs out on me. As much as I liked to tell myself that she was getting better, in reality she wasn't at all, she was getting worse. She was falling farther and farther away from her human self.

"Okay Elena, I will stop looking for the cure, just please back away from Bonnie, I promise you your going to regret it later."

"How many times do I have to tell you Damon? I don't want my emotions back and I don't give shit about Bonnie! She could die for all I care just like Jeremy!"

"Elena how could you?" Bonnie said quietly behind her. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Well, it's true. I don't care about anyone, even you Damon." She looked at me and I was frozen. I had to keep reminding myself that this wasn't my Elena that was talking; my Elena would never do anything to hurt her best friend. MY Elena had just told me that she was in love with me. This was not her.

"Elena, once you flip the switch back on you're going to feel so much guilt for all of this, you need to start thinking about what you say and do."

"WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT I AM NEVER SWITCHING IT BACK?" She screamed and went to grab Bonnie again. Elena was fast but Bonnie was faster. Elena immediately crumpled to the floor in agony, writhing. Bonnie is standing with her hands over.

"Elena, I know this isn't the real you right now, but NEVER talk about Jeremy that way again or the pain won't just be temporary." The longer Bonnie stood there, Elena screamed more and more until she was almost still.

"BONNIE, STOP!" I tackled her and broke her trance. "Bonnie, you're going to kill her." As soon as Bonnie stopped, Elena ran out of the room before I could do anything to stop her. We stayed in silence for a few moments breathing heavily before she finally said. "We need to get that cure for her Damon; she's getting out of control." I knew Bonnie was right and I was scared at how far the situation had escalated so quickly. If I knew how malicious Elena would become I would never in a million years turn her emotions off?

"I know Bonnie we will get her back I promise, I'm finding a way."

"Damon she joked about Jeremy's death, the real Elena would never do that."

"The real Elena is gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Damon's POV

The next few weeks passed by excruciatingly slow. Prom was a huge set back and was one of the most painful nights for me during my entire existence. To hear Elena say that what we had was nothing and that it was all the sire bond. She knew that that was my biggest insecurity. I always had my doubts about Elena's love for me and to hear her say that was like a shot to the head. It didn't make me feel any better that we had a psycho immortal vampire thing getting in my head and trying to steal away the cure for Elena. As the days passed by we saw less and less of Elena. Bonnie and I were looking for a way to help Elena until Elena almost killed Bonnie at prom, and than Bonnie stopped helping me. I guess she lost hope in Elena but I will never lose hope in her. The only plan that I've had so far is sedating Elena and I just can't bring myself to do it. I called all of Elena's weird little "mystical creature family" that she cared so damn much about, for an Elena intervention. Just as I was pouring myself a glass of bourbon, my least favorite quarterback walked in. He knows that I have never liked him and when he sees that he's the first one there he seems uncomfortable. I thoroughly enjoy making Matt Donovan squirm seeing that he destroyed Elena's life.

"Uhh first one here?" he looked around and faked a laugh

"You betcha… how fun." I give him a smirk and sit on the couch. After a couple moments of awkward silence, Matt finally spoke up

"Listen, I know you're kind of going through a rough time right now you know with the whole Elena thing and all but-"

"Get to the point Donovan." I really didn't want to any of his sympathy.

"But, she really did care about you Damon. The night she died... she was telling me how you made her feel alive and how you're loved consumed her. You can't listen to anything she says, she's not herself."

"Thanks but I don't really taking advice from a bus boy."

"Whatever man, I'm just trying to help."

"Last time I checked I didn't take help from the guy who killed my girlfriend but thanks."

"Damon, shut up." Stefan comes walking in with Caroline. Of course he has to always be the good guy. Like do you not get that this stupid punk basically killed the girl we both love?

"Oh look hero Stefan coming to the rescue."

"Guys, knock it off. We're not here to fight. We're here to talk about Elena."

"Where's Bonnie?" asked football boy

"Bonnie's not coming." Caroline looked down. The room went silent for a minute

"We can't do this without Bonnie we need her-" If Bonnie was against us we almost had no chance for Elena.

"I'm here." The door flew open and the young Bennett witch came walking in.

"Bonnie! You came!" Caroline squealed. I happened to look at Stefan at that exact moment and for a split second I saw admiration in his eyes… he was looking at Caroline… I know they had gotten close recently but I didn't realize just how close. I threw the thought away before I could think about it any longer.

"I'm not here for Elena; I'm here for my old best friend that I've known since childhood. I'm here for the Elena that died after she drowned on Wickery Bridge." I saw the guilt on Matt's face once again because although most of them had forgiven them, he would never forgive himself.

"Hello little witch." I smirked. I knew Bonnie wouldn't be able to not help Elena. She was hooked on her just like the rest of us. I was in fact in love with a hopeless case. I didn't care if she was a bitchy vampire with no emotions or even a werewolf for all I care I am so in love with her and I could never change that. I sometimes hate how attached I am to her. To think that she might not love me and I could be stuck for the rest of eternity miserable and in love with a girl who loved my brother. That might be the most possible thing in the world... unrequited love

"So what are we going to do?" Caroline asked

"Well I have a plan but I don't know how much you guys are going to like it."

"What are you going to do Damon?" Stefan asked

"The only thing we can do, _Stefan,_ we need to lock Elena up."


End file.
